Strict standards must be adhered to when in the armed forces. Military uniforms must be straight, neat, and kept in a specific and orderly fashion. The slightest dishevelment can result in reprimands and punishment. Further, many military uniforms are to be worn with various insignia and other accessories for which it can be difficult to determine suitable placement and alignment.
There exists a need for a uniform organizer apparatus that allows one to hang garments and other accessories thereon. Devices are known that relate to apparatuses for holding military uniforms, wherein one device relates to a holder for military tags, badges, and metals. Other devices relate to a hanger having a hook and a clamp member for holding garments. These devices however, do not utilize cutout areas or a leveling device.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for positioning of insignia on military uniforms.